Mi novio es un pequeño llorón
by Star Black Fire
Summary: "Nakimushi Kareshi "... -Estos serán nuestros últimos días, tendré que partir dentro de poco, por lo que mis últimos días en esta bella ciudad, en donde compartí grandes risas contigo, quiero que, aunque sean las ultimas, sean las más fuertes y alegres de todas-


_**Capitulo único:**_

"_**Este es nuestro final…no debes llorar"**_

Estos serán nuestros últimos días, tendré que partir dentro de poco, por lo que mis últimos días en esta bella ciudad, en donde compartí grandes risas contigo, quiero que, aunque sean las ultimas, sean las más fuertes y alegres de todas, pero, creo que a pesar de que ambos somos consientes de esto y que queremos lograr este objetivo, tu simplemente no puedes soportarlo.

-….Nhg…snif snif…-

-Eh?..-

Escuche aquellos sollozos, son los característicos ruidos que significan que alguien está llorando, pero, ¿Por qué alguien lloraría?, estamos en el cine, una película cómica se está transmitiendo en la pantalla, ¿por qué a alguien le deprimiría la comedia?, si fuera una película triste lo entendería, pero entonces quien…..

Voltee para todos lados para así darme cuenta que el causante de aquel llanto eras tú, mi pequeño llorón, tu ojos están rojos e hinchados, volviste a llorar, ¿no es así?, por favor no lo agás, entiende que el verte de esa manera hace que mi corazón se comprima y como consecuencia mis ojos ardan y aquellas traicioneras lagrimas comiencen a brotar de mis ojos, solo quiero ver tu rostro lleno de alegría, no quiero que se arruine por el dolor que sientes.

"_**Dime lloronsin que es lo que podría hacer por ti**_

_**solo me queda más que llorar junto a ti"**_

-¡Oye mira!..-trate de captar tu atención, no quiero seguí viéndote llorar, porque se cuál es la causa, por lo que haré lo único que se hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

"_**No es extraño que los dos estuviésemos llorando"**_

-..Eh?..-volteaste casi de inmediato

-Mira, tu nariz-dije tocando su punta con mi dedo índice-esta roja, jaja, pareces Rodolfo el reno, jajaja

-..Eh?..-tocaste tu nariz y sonreíste- jajaja es cierto jajaja

"_**Dejemos atrás las lágrimas y riamos"**_

* * *

><p>-..Hoy es el día….-me dije a mi mismo mientras veía la fecha en el calendario<p>

Los días se fueron volando y por fin llego el tan indeseado día que ambos estuvimos esperando, quisiera poder evitarlo pero me es imposible hacerlo, la decisión ya fue tomada, las cartas se han puesto sobre la mesa, el tiempo se detuvo y la persona que termina perdiendo, soy yo.

Hoy es el último día en el que tendré la oportunidad para decírtelo, siempre he querido hacerlo, quiero decirte lo que por mucho tiempo silencie, pero que por más que lo intente, el miedo y la duda me callaron, no sabe cuál sería el resultado de mis palabras, probablemente me odiarías y me dejarías de hablar y la bella amistad que teníamos se destruiría repentinamente, todo por estos sentimientos que quizás tu no correspondes, me encontraba entre la espalda y la pared.

"_**Tu anillo**_

_**era idéntico al mío pero**_

_**no me atreví a entregártelo"**_

No quiero que nada cambie, quiero seguir a tu lado hasta la eternidad, poder compartir más bromas y risas contigo, poder ver tu bello rostro iluminado por tu radiante sonrisa, es lo que más anhelo, pero, por lo visto eso no será posible, me duele tanto saberlo que, no puedo aguantarlo más, pero a pesar de eso, voy a sonreír, porque sé que te duele verme así, voy a sonreír contigo una vez más,

Es normal que me hayas puesto ese apodo, _**lloronsin**_, porque eso soy, un simple y débil llorón que no puede decir lo que siente, doy tanta lastima, ya entiendo el por qué te preocupas tanto por mí.

"_**Es probable que yo te**_

_**lastime lo se **_

_**pero te necesito decir…."**_

Hoy te veré en el parque, aquel lugar que me llena de recuerdos tan maravillosos, en la que la protagonista eres tú, ese será el último lugar en donde pasaremos un agradable tiempo, antes de que tenga que irte para siempre.

Es por eso que a pesar de que mi interior esta echo pedazos, te mostrare las más alegre sonrisa que te pueda dar, ese será mi último regalo, te demostrare que este pequeño llorón, puede ser por primera vez, algo más que un simple _**lloronsin.**_

Porque tampoco te quiero ver triste, quiero verte feliz

* * *

><p>Al llegar aquí mis recuerdos contigo en este pequeño parqué, comenzaron a llegar a mi mente, como si fuese proyectiles, tantos juegos y bromas, es tan agobiante saber que no volverán.<p>

Escuche tu agitada respiración, llegaste muy cansado, por lo visto estabas muy apurado por llegar a tiempo que corriste desde tu casa, después de que recuperas el alimento, alzaste la mirada mientras dibujabas una sonrisa en tu rostro, te veías feliz, pero en el fondo no lo estabas y lo sabía.

Comenzamos a hablar, aún quedaba tiempo, por lo que nos sentamos en los columpios, comenzamos a decir tonterías, cosas sin sentido como de costumbre y nos reíamos de nuestros comentarios tan absurdos, entre esas bromas recordábamos las cosas que hicimos, todas las risas que compartimos, sin duda fue muy divertido.

Durante todo el rato, tu nunca abandonaste aquella sonrisa de tu rostro, al hacerlo hacías que me preocupara, pues estabas fingiendo y lo sé, tratabas de ser fuerte en esos montos, no soltaste el llanto como de costumbre, pero eso no fue lo único que note, parecía que querías decirme algo, pero no lo hacías, yo también quería decirte algo muy importante, pero, ni siquiera el hecho de que esa era mi última oportunidad, tuve la suficiente fuerza para decirlo.

Te levantaste del columpio y me extendiste tu mano.

-Ya casi es hora, vamos, debemos irnos-dijiste manteniendo la sonrisa

Solo asentí mientras tomaba tu mano, a diferencia tuya mi rostro estaba muy apagado, lo notaste y acariciaste mi cabello, me sonreíste y dijiste.

-Vamos, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo estará bien, no estés triste-

Te ves tan falso diciendo eso, sin duda una vil mentira, pero no puedo evitar creerte.

-Tienes razón-sonreí-vamos pequeño llorón

"_No me importa sufrir si de esa manera tu estas bien, me tragare el llanto, no llorare, caminare a tu lado sonriendo para que tu sonrías junto a mi"_-fue lo que pensé mientras acariciaba tu pelo

"_**Al separarnos yo**_

_**fingía encontrarme bien, mientras acariciaba tu pelo en realidad sufría" **_

"_**Al separarnos note que**_

_**aquel pequeño llorón**_

_**fingía una sonrisa y solo respondí con un adiós"**_

* * *

><p>Comenzamos a caminar, pasamos por la ciudad, nuestro destino era la estación de tener, estaba algo lejos por lo que teníamos que recorres un largo camino.<p>

Durante la camina ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tu mantenías tu mirada serena, mientras yo reunía la fuerza suficiente para decirte mis sentimientos por, trato y trato pero las palabras no quieren salir.

Mi rostro se encontraba muy abrumado, quizás lo notaste y por eso tomaste mi mano, aquel lindo gusto fue más que suficiente para calmarme y a la vez torturarme por sabes que nunca más lo volverás a hacer.

"_**Dime mi valiente que es lo que yo podría hacer por ti"**_

Note tu mirada preocupada, por lo que no dude ni un segundo y tratar de calmarla, tome tu mano y te sonreír gentilmente, sé que no quieres verme triste así como yo tampoco quiero lo mismo, sigamos sonriendo juntos, pues esta será la última vez, ¿de acuerdo?.

"_**Quisiera abrazarte y así verte feliz"**_

Llegamos hasta el puente, debemos cruzarlo, al hacerlo estaremos a unos pocos metros de la estación, es extraño, creo que debo ir con un médico, de alguna manera, veo todas las anteriores veces en las que pasamos por aquí, nos veo a los dos juntos riendo mientras regresábamos de la escuela, también cuando volvíamos a casa después de salir y también cuando fuimos a aquella feria y regresamos comiendo helado y tú no parabas de repetirme el cómo fueron mis caras de susto al subirnos a los juegos.

Ya casi llegamos a la estación, pero aun no puedo decirte lo que siento.

"_**Tú y yo**_

_**caminamos hoy juntos por el puente de nuestros recuerdos,**_

_**puedo ver aún más allá de lo que nos separa, pero te necesito decir…."**_

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegamos, la estación está un poco vacía, por lo que solo estamos tú y yo esperando a que llegue mi tren, en todo el recorrido no te dije lo que siempre he callado, por eso debo de hacerlo, será la última vez en que nos veamos, la última vez en que riamos juntos y la última vez en que podre saber si tu sientes lo mismo que yo…..por eso.<p>

Reuní suficiente valor y me di la vuelta para verte y decirlo…pero al hacerlo tu….

-…Waaa…ngh..snif snif..waaa-

Tú estabas llorando, tirado de rodillas en el suelo, llorabas desconsoladamente.

"_**Que al separarnos yo trate de contenerme**_

_**siempre supe que esto tendría que terminar"**_

No lo soporte más, simplemente no puede hacerlo, no puede decirte lo que siento, por lo que a pesar de que lo intente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, sí que yo tuviera tiempo suficiente para detenerlas, me duele el estar aquí, me duele saber que no te veré mas, me duele recordar todo ´por lo que pasamos, me duele todo….por favor perdóname, no pude demostrarte que puedo dejar se der un llorón, solo quiero estar contigo más tiempo, es lo único que deseo.

Todo lo que compartí contigo, todo lo que sentí a tu lado, tendré que olvidarlo y no quiero.

"_**Lágrimas que me harán recordar todo lo que yo por ti logre sentir **_

_**Y solo te quiero alcanzar una vez más" **_

-Oye…-escuche tu hermosa voz llamándome, por lo que levante la mirada, me topé con la tuya, estabas agachada frente a mi mientras tenías mostrabas una sonrisa débil

-..Sabes, nunca te lo dije pero…yo soy una bruja…-me dijiste mientras limpiabas las lágrimas de mi rostro con tus suaves manos-y es por eso que _**te lanzare un hechizo, que pueda detener tu llanto**_-sujetaste mi mano y le levantaste- tu solo _**debes hacer la misma cara que hago yo al reír**_, ¿de acuerdo?-dijiste mientras sonreías y pequeñas lagrimas caían por tus ojos.

Te devolví la sonrisa.

"**Al separarnos los dos….**

El tren finalmente llego, ya tenías que irte.

Al final ninguno de los dos pudo decir lo que sentía por más que lo intento.

_**Nos dimos cuenta de que…..**_

"_Pero a pesar de no poder decirlo, todos los momentos que compartimos juntos, jamás los olvidare, todos nuestros recuerdos los atesorare por siempre"-_fue lo que pensé mientras me preparaba para subir y entender que no te vería nunca más.

_**lo último en transmitir…**_

"_Estar a tu lado fue maravilloso, jamás lo olvidare"-_pensé mientras limpiaba mis ojos

"_Lamento no poder estar a tu lado y principalmente por no habértelo dicho"-_pensé mientras trataba de sonreír

**Fue tan solo un simple…."**

-**Gracias**-fue lo último que pude decirte

-**Perdóname**-fue lo único que pude decirte al final

* * *

><p><strong>Este es nuestro final…. no debo llorar<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin <strong>


End file.
